


Valentine's Day Surprises

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Noctis keeps finding gifts from a secret admirer, though he has no idea who it could possibly be.





	Valentine's Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Promiscuous_Pidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promiscuous_Pidge/gifts).



> I know it’s not quite Valentine’s day but if I try to keep ahold of this, I’ll just spoil it, so there’s no point. For my dear friend and beta reader @promiscuous-pidge who deserves more than I could ever give her, I’m afraid, so I resort to writing fluffy Promptis. Thank you for being so awesome, buddy! I put it under a cut because it’s one of the longer one shots.

Noctis walks into class, and looks around the room. It’s Valentine’s Day, and he’s honestly looking forward to it and not at the same time. Tonight, he has a special dinner planned that he’s going to ask Prompto to, because he has had a serious crush on his friend for the past few months. It’s their last year of school, so he figures it's now or never. After this, he’s arranged to marry Lady Lunafreya, a woman who feels more like a sister to him. 

Noctis looks around tiredly at all the guys who are holding boxes and bags of chocolates, little red and pink cards, and balloons. Briefly it crosses his mind that he should have opened his locker, since most people have gifts being left there, but he doesn’t think he’d have anything. Well, quite a few girls admire him, so he’s going to have some chocolates he’s sure. Noctis runs a hand through his hair and finally walks to his desk. He notices a little box with glittery hearts all over it, and his face lights up in blush. 

‘To Noctis, from your secret admirer’ the tag reads. Noctis hums softly, the messy writing is familiar, but he can’t place it. He opens it and smiles softly. A big rose with blue petals sits on top of a little baggie of chocolates. He takes a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. He honestly wasn’t expecting much, but this made him feel so good, and for a moment he can pretend Prompto is the one who left it on his desk. He gently places the rose back into the box and as he lifts the lid he notices writing. 

“This love is the rose that blooms forever -Rumi,” Noctis reads, then smiles a little wider. The gold writing shimmers in the light as he flips it over and puts it back. He slides it to the corner of his desk and then pulls out his notebook to write notes. The class was long, and honestly quite boring, so he’s glad to escape finally. He grabs his box and heads to his locker. As he unlocks it a few notes flutter out, but what catches his attention is the stuffed dog shoved inside. He pulls it out and blushes hard when he sees another box that was hidden beneath it. 

Noctis picks up all the notes, and grabs the second box. He drops off his books then heads to the library for his study period. “I wonder what this one is,” he mumbles, opening the box. Inside is red rose on top of another bag of chocolates. Noctis flips the lid and once more reads aloud. “If I could choose between loving you and breathing, I would use my last breath to tell you that I love you.” 

This quote causes his entire face to go red. He puts the lid back on the chocolates and then reads the notes. They’re from various girls in his grade, wanting him to meet them at various places on the campus at various times after school. He sighs softly, then checks the dogs collar and finds a paper tucked in there. 

‘To Noctis, from your secret admirer. Your next present is in the library. If I timed this right, you should be there for study hall. Go to the fiction romance section. There should be a box like the others there. Good luck <3.’ 

Noctis puts the other boxes in his bag and tosses out the notes from the girls before heading to the back, stuffed dog clutched to his chest. He gasps softly when he finds a stuffed fox and another box. Reliably, this box also has a rose inside, though this one is light pink. The lid reads ‘Sometimes the perfect person for you is who you’d least expect it to be’. Noctis brings these gifts back to the table and tries to fit them in his backpack. 

His heart nearly swells with happiness at the thought that someone planned this out for him. The fox, he finds, has a little note attached to its collar as well. “In the courtyard, underneath the cherry blossom trees,” he whispers, nodding to himself. On his next break he drops his books off at his locker again before rushing, so he can make it there and then to his next class. 

This box, he finds, has an orange rose inside, with chocolates underneath. ‘Since you’ve been around, I’ve noticed myself smiling more than I used to’. Noctis just stands there, blushing hard, thinking about who it could possibly be when the bell ringing pulls him out of his thoughts. By the end of the day, he’s collected several boxes with chocolates, roses, and love quotes, as well as stuffed toys. 

He decides to head home before asking Prompto out, wanting to drop everything off. He arranges the flowers on his counter and takes a picture, asking Ignis what each one means and getting more flustered. Many of them are repeat colours, but that doesn’t lessen the significance to him. He arranges the stuffed animals on his bed, then walks away to take a quick shower. He misses the note that falls from it’s collar. 

‘Meet me on the roof, in the garden. I’ll be waiting, Noctis.’ 

\--

Prompto was excited at first when he went to the garden. He had thought Noctis would have beat him there, because he got held back by a teacher, but he didn’t. So Prompto stood, prepared, with a bouquet of lavender roses to give to him when he finally arrives. After an hour, he realized that he probably wasn’t going to. 

“What did I do wrong?” he asks himself quietly, sighing deeply. He slides to the ground and buries his face in his knees, dropping the flowers beside him. Prompto looks up at the sky, feeling the tears brimming over. “Dammit, I must’ve really screwed up something. Oh well, I guess I should go home then. I’ll wait another hour.” He chews his lower lip and then waits. The sky is streaked orange with the setting sun by the time he decides to go home. 

Prompto pulls his phone out and is shocked to see several missed calls from Noctis. “Fuck, I really shouldn’t leave my phone on mute,” he whispers, swiping to call him back. Prompto is barely holding back tears, and his lower lip is trembling lightly. 

“Prompto! Where have you been? I rang your doorbell for like half an hour and you didn’t answer! And then I was calling and calling you!” 

“I know! Sorry, I got held back at school and my phone was on mute. I had to make up a test, haha.” He grips the roses tightly, feeling the thorns prick his fingers. Tears spill onto his cheeks. 

“Okay, I guess. I’m coming to pick you up from the school, I need your help tonight on a homework assignment.” 

“Okay, I’ll be here-” Prompto goes quiet when the phone is hung up on. “Waiting.” He whispers, shoulders slumped. He leaves the roses where he was sitting and goes downstairs, sitting on a bench in front of the school. He cleans his face up on his jacket sleeve then shoves it into his bag, telling himself he’ll just clean it later. 

By the time Noctis arrives, he’s pretty much got himself under control and the cuts on his fingers are bandaged. He forces a smile and climbs into the backseat beside his friend. “Heya! What class gotcha, Noct? Cause if it’s math, you know I can’t do anything to help you,” he teases, nudging Noctis. 

Noctis looks at him with wide eyes, noticing his bloodshot eyes and tear stains, but decides after a moment not to ask. He figures that if Prompto wants to tell him he would. “Uh actually i lied a little bit. I was going to ask you if you’d like to go on, well, a Valentine’s Day date with me?” The last words come out in a rush, and Prompto is confused until they register. His eyes go wide. 

“Are you serious? Like an actual date, not joking around?” 

“Yeah. Like an actual date.” He smiles softly, taking Prompto’s hand and kissing his knuckles lightly. “I want to be with you, actually be with you. And I like you so much Prompto, I set up a date at this nice restaurant for the two of us.” 

Prompto blushes softly, then smiles happily. “Of course! I would love to!” He gently cups Noctis’ face and kisses him lightly. Prompto grabs the last box from his bag and pushes it into his hands. “Here. This is for you. I didn’t have time to leave it somewhere you’d find it so I figured I might as well cut the act and give it to you in person.” 

Noctis’ heart thuds. He slowly opens it to find a purple rose sitting on top of a small pile of photographs. “You warp struck me through the heart,” he reads from the lid, then laughs. “You nerd! The rest of them were poetry then a pick up line.” He’s bent over as the laughs overtake him. “I love it, I love all the presents you left for me today. I thought that handwriting looked familiar.” 

“Yeaaaaah.” Prompto laughs quietly along with him, then runs a hand through his hair bashfully. “Now, about that date?”


End file.
